Greased Lightning
by PurebloodPrincess97
Summary: What happens when you stick the Night class with the roles of characters in Grease for a movie? No one knows... RAin AidoxOC IchijoxOC KanUki. Mostly ShiMa.
1. A Three Hours Wait Pays Off

Hehe. Another trip to Montreal, and another absolutely odd idea for a VK fanfic. Seriously, I have to lay off of my mp3 player. Anyways, I was listening to Summer Nights when I immediately thought of ShiMa and wanted to make a fanfic about it. Thinking of all the other couples in VK, I decided to make a fic like this. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I used my two OCs in here, and I hope you don`t mind it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight. Even though I want to. A lot.

______________________________________________________________________________

Studio lights flashed and cameras clicked as the photo shoot came to a close. After a brutal 3 hour long photo shoot, the vampire inhabitants of Cross Academy were _**not **_happy in the least.

Rima had convinced Ruka to come to her and Shiki`s photo shoot, and Ruka invited Kain, Kain dragged Aido along and Ichijo came with Akira for no reason. Probably just to hang around with her. Sakura didn`t want to be left with Kaname and Yuki, so she came as well. Shiki obviously had to go, seeing as it WAS his shoot with Rima, and Kaname and Yuki felt that the students needed to be watched, so they tagged along too.

Before anyone knew it, all of the close vampires from the night class had accompanied Shiki and Rima to their photo shoot. They were all cramped into a small bench on the sidelines, except for Shiki and Rima who were of course doing their job, and it was extremely hard for the rest of the night class to see what they were doing.

Aido was the first to speak his mind. "Why the hell am I here, anyways?" he screeched angrily at the other vampires, his eyes filling with anger towards his cousin. "Akatsuki, why did you bring me here anyways?!"

Kain shrugged emotionlessly, not caring whether his cousin was having fun or not. He came because Ruka did. That was the only reason that he was sitting in a room with a bunch of people he didn`t give a flying deuce about. Well, he cared about everyone he knew, except for hhis obnoxious cousin.

Sakura came up beside Aido and quickly grabbed his arm. She squeezed it a small bit, trying to calm him down. "A-Aido, don`t get frustrated. The shoot just ended, so we`ll go back soon."

Her voice was nothing higher than a whisper, and it sounded like a small fairy figure on Aido`s shoulder. Her topaz eyes were wide, pleading Aido to stop his whining. Her hair was pulled back into it`s usual 1 pigtail, and it was the immistakable ocean blue it had always been.

Aido calmed immediately like he was a snake that had just been charmed and sat back down beside Sakura. He tried to make conversation, but Sakura only talked when needed to.

She wasn`t very sociable, but she would occasionally talk around the girls and Ichijo, since they always understood what she was saying. Aido was the hardest person to talk to; his ice blue eyes always pierced through her and she couldn`t look at him for more than a couple seconds. Kain just creeped her out.

Akira crossed her legs and let her silky black hair flow off her shoulders. Her leather skirt got tighter on her, and her green top rustled ever so slightly. Her silver boots clicked on the floor as she shuffled from foot to foot.

Akira was the exact opposite of Sakura. No matter what it was about, Akira loved to be in the spotlight, even if it was because of the wrong reasons. She couldn`t ever refrain from saying something to upset others, and she found this the perfect oppertunity. And she usually got the attention, because she was the cousin of Shiki and he despised her.

"That was three whole hours of my tme wasted," she stated, standing up and letting her jade green eyes stare into the others`. Ichijo gazed deeply into them before declaring in his mind that it was awkward and he tore away.

"It`s not a waste..." Yuki insisted, her face stating that she was confused. "Rima-chan and Senri-kun wnted us to come and wish them good luck."

All eyes turned to Yuki, and all were showing clear signs of confusion. "On what?" Ruka asked curiously.

Yuki smiled and answered Ruka cheerily. "They have a director on the scene! If he likes their modeling and thinks they can act, then they get the lead roles in one of his movies!"

Akira`s head shot up and her eyes darted eagerly towards the man that had a clipboard and was carefully examining a picture of the two. This was her shot in the spotlight. Her chance to show the world what she could do.

She all but tore open her handbag, scrambling for her hairbrush and makeup. Once she found them, she hurriedly opened them and began making herself look flawless for the so-called director.

The others just sat calmly and waited, for Shiki and Rima to get their answer and come back so they could go back to Cross Academy. Kain was getting hungry, and Ruka wanted to go out and do some shopping.

Finally, the group saw Shiki and Rima walk out from behind the white background, hand in hand.

Rima was wearing a petite bathing suit with blue and white stripes, that tied up arounnd her neck and around her lower chest. Her hair was tied up like normal, but it had been sprayed by water, so it wasn`t as poofy.

Shiki was wearing a pair of baggy cargo jeans and a white tank top, (for guys of course), with a dog tag hanging loosely off of his neck. His ear was pierced, and no one except for Rima knew that, and a biker type earring was in his ear. His hair was messier than ever, and all the students got the vibe that both really wanted the part.

The two walked over to the man with the clipboard, and each shook hands with him. They looked ecstatic for the news, and they were sure that they had gotten the parts after all of their practicing.

At that moment, Akira slipped past the Kurans`watchful eyes and made her way over to the director. But before she could come close to them, while hiding behind a soundbox, Rima jumped excitedly into Shiki`s arms, and he caught her bridal style in them. She eagrly kissed his lips, and it made everyone except for Aido, Kain, and Akira go googoo over them.

"Aww... They`re such a cute couple!!" Ruka exclaimed at the same time as Yuki. Once they realized what they had done, they both giggled and leaned back in their seats. Well, Ruka did. Yuki leaned back on the chest of Kaname, the owner of the lap she was sitting on.

Ichijo just beamed when he saw Sakura`s blushing face, and since he was the only one she trusted with her secret, he tried his hardest not to give it away. He knew that she was imagining her being held in Aido`s arms like that, imagining that she was kissing his lips. But she knew it was a fantasy, so it quickly left her mind.

Rima wrapped her arms around Shiki`s neck and lightly kissed his jaw. He smiled a bit in triumph, but quickly came back to reality and the man who was standing in front of him.

"I`ll go get your papers," the man said, almost as if he was excited to get the models on his set. The teens took the oppertunity to go over to their friends and announce the big news if they hadn`t already figured it out.

"We got the part!" Rima exclaimed after Shiki had set her back down on her own two feet. A rare, even for Shiki to recieve, ear to ear grin appeared on Rima`s face, and seeing his partener smile made Shiki smile too.

"Congrats, guys," Ruka said, hopping up from her seat and hugging Rima tightly. The warmth from the cameras were still radiating off of Rima`s body, and Ruka could`ve hugged her all day. But, she let go, and Rima latched back onto Shiki`s arm.

"So... what`s the movie?" Ichijo asked, racking his mind for any upcoming movies. Nothing. He turned back to the couple and waited for their answer.

"It`s called Grease," Shiki said, handing him a picture of the broadway hit. "It`s being made into a movie."

"And we`re playing the leads!" Rima exclaimed again, trying to emphasize how extremely excited she was about it. She pecked Shiki on the cheek, and his face turned a light pink, very visible with his chestnut hair.

Rima giggled a bit, but stopped in an insant when she saw their new director walking their way. His pen was clicking on the clipboard, and underneath was a small stack of papers for Shiki and Rima to sign.

"Here are my two big stars!" the man exclaimed, standing in front of the couple and giving them each a small hug, like he had known them for years. Catching a glimpse of the numerous others in the corner with them, the director eyed the rest of the teens with a glimmer in his eye.

"Touya-san, care to introduce?" he asked curiously, eyeing the students and examining them up and down. Akira had managed to slip back into the group without Kaname or Yuki noticing, and she sat down cross-legged beside Ichijo once again.

"Oh, sure," Rima responded half heartedly, not wanting the focus to be on her friends. But, they had been there for a good 3 hours doing nothing, so it was the least she could do. All their eyes were on Rima.

Shiki joined in with the introduction. "Everyone, this is Hajuku Shintaro, the director."

Everyone, expecially Akira, smiled and waved hello to him. Sakura and Kaname weren`t so keen on it, but they joined anyways, seeing as everyone else was and they didn`t want to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Call me Shin," he said, addressing not just the two vampires in his movie, but also the others who were dragged along on the journey.

Akira jumped right out of her seaatt and quickly advanced Shin, holding out her hand and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Shiki Akira," she said through an extremely fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

Shin immediately took her hand and shook it firmly, obviously thinking what Akira wanted him to. He was thinking that she would make a great actress in Grease.

He looked at the rest of the group. There was a preppy girl talking to the boy who`s lap she was sitting on, a boy who was freakishly tall and didn`t respond to anything, a boy who was freaking out from the long wait, and a girl who was way too shy to talk to anyone other than her friends.

And then, the girl in front of him was obviously a girl who _loved _the spotlight, and miraculously, all the friends personalities fit the descriptions of the other characters in his upcoming movie.

"I have a great idea," Shin muttered almost under his breath, turning his back to the group. Almost immediately, he turned around and faced them again, with a mischievous grin on his face. "How would you guys like to star in the film Grease with Touya-san and Shiki-san?"

Akira`s and Ruka`s eyes lit up like a child`s on Christmas morning. At the exact same time, they replied with a loud "YES!!" and they were signed onto the job.

Kain decided to join, purely because Ruka did. Yuki thought it would be fun if she could be in it, and she got her permission from Kaname, so she was signed too. Ichijo loved the fact of being on a movie set, and he signed a little too happily. Aido thought that life around campus would be boring with no one around, and so he signed on too.

Sakura was the hardest to get to agree. She hated being seen, even by a person or two. But millions of people, and also being on set with all those people, and having to sing and dance- she just didn`t think she could handle it.

Aido and Ichijo nearly got on their knees and _begged _for Sakura to join them.

"Come on," Aido whined at her feet, desperately trying to get Sakura to sign. He grabbed her hand and her heart beat fast. It felt like it was coming out of her chest, and so she closed her eyes and squeezed them closed, slowly shaking her head yes.

Then she was signed onto the movie as well.

"Great!" Shin exclaimed, clapping his hands together ans squishing the papers between them. His smile turned into a smirk, and he waved goodbye to the group. "Be at studio 9 at 10:00am sharp," he told them before slipping out a door and leaving the photo shoot.

"Well, that was.... awkward..." Rima sighed in disappointment. She wanted it to be just her and Shiki working on the movie, but now there was all of the night class with them.

"But we`re going to be movie stars!!" Akira exclaimed happily, jumping up and down on the floor and creating small dents in it from the silver heels on her boots.

"You would like that, wouldn`t you?" Shiki mocked, glaring at her and thinking the exact same thing as Rima. But as long as they minded their own buisness, they were good on Shiki`s list.

"10:00 in the morning???" Aido whined again, trying not to get very upset. He _hated _getting up early, and no matter how much he wanted to be in the movie, he still didn`t like they idea.

Then Sakura gave him a pleading look, and he couldn`t resist her face. She looked desperate for him to stop, so he immediately silenced himself, and sat back down beside her.

Rima sighed heavily and turned to Shiki. "Well, we should head out now."

Everyone nodded their heads and made their way out of the studio doors and out towards their cars, which were conviniently parked right outside the doors. Shiki and Rima got into their convertable, and the others piled into Kaname and Yuki`s van. The engines started, and both cars sped off towards Cross Academy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Soo.... what`d you think? Good? Tell me if you want me to continue. I probably will anyways, but feedback is awesome. Hope you liked!! I might hhave some sketches done for my OC`s, so if I finish them, I will tell you. ^^


	2. Recieving the Roles

Here`s chapter 2 of Greased Lightning! This is kinda just coming to me as I write it, so it might take a while to write.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight. If I did, Shiki and Rima would probably be engaged to each other.^^

______________________________________________________________________________

9:00am. Not the typical time for vampires to be up. Yet, most of the Night Class was up and getting ready for their meet with Shin on the set of the movie they were going to star in.

"Should I wear this skirt," Akira asked Ichijo, brandishing a grey pleated skirt, much like the ones at Cross Academy. "Or this one?" she asked again, handing out a tight leather miniskirt, with fishnet leggings. It was her favourite one, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn`t choose between the two.

Ichijo, who was now her personal fashion designer, sat in front of Akira on her bed. He stared curiously at the two skirts, then up at Akira. "What top are you wearing with it?"

Normally, Ichijo wouldn`t dream of ever asking a girl that, let alone help her with choosing what to wear, but he felt like Akira wanted him to. And he didn`t really get a choice when he lived in the same dorm room as her, and she`d always rope him into it.

"This one," Akira said, holding out a jade green top that matched the colour of her eyes, and had rips and tears in the sides. Again, this was one of her favourite tops to wear, and she loved the way it showed her sides, as well as being in contrast with her silky black hair.

Ichijo`s eyes norrowed and he grabbed the top, along with the grey skirt. He held them up to Akira, draping them neatly over her figure, and looked at them for a minute. Finally he came to his conclusion.

"You should wear the black one," he stated, smiling up to Akira. He could admit that he had some tender feelings towards her, but Akira never so much as looked his way, so he just kept dreaming about his "relationship" with her.

Akira smiled thankfully and made her way to the washroom with the clothes Ichijo had picked for her in her arms. The wood floor felt nice against her feet, and before entering the shared bathroom, Akira turned back to Ichijo and looked at him mockingly.

"Takuma, if you are going out with us, don`t you think that you should put some pants and a shirt on??"

Ichijo looked down at himself, still lounging out on the bed. His eyes met his abdomen, bare in the dim morning light, and the only piece of clothing he was wearing were his underwear. **(Ichijo fangirls, if there are any reading this, please stop screaming.)**

Embarassed, he jumped off Akira`s bed and his face turned cranberry red, hurrying to get some clothes on.

Akira giggled wildly at Ichijo`s reaction and promptly clicked the bathroom door shut. As soon as she was by herself, her face flushed a bright red, and she let out a loud, happy sigh.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once Ichijo had gotten himself properly dressed and Akira stopped fussing over her hair and the two met with the others in the sitting room by the doors, it was 9:45am, and the Night class needed to leave fast if they wanted to be at the studio for 10:00. Everyone else was ready, but the only ones that looked seemingly normal were Shiki and Rima. They wore their everyday clothes like loose shirts, and simple jeans and skirts, but the rest of the students were in elegant attire.

"Damn, you guys look good in anything," Ruka sighed, walking up to the couple in her tight, crimson coloured ruffle skirt and cream corset. Standing by the slightly open doors, the gentle breeze blew through Shiki and Rima`s hair, making them seem even more fabulous than they already were.

Rima immediately started to chat with Ruka about god knows what, and Shiki took it as his cue to leave them. He walked quietly over to Kain, who was stretched out on a couch, wearing a uniform looking shirt and an animal print one underneath, along with beige pants and black dress shoes.

"What are they talking about now?" Kain sighed when Shiki came over and leaned on the arm of the couch. Ever since they had joined the school, Shiki and Kain had been friends, but not very close. Just someone to talk to when you're bored, or when you can't stand someone and need to get away from them, that kind of friend.

"Something about nail polish and tights," Shiki said, shaking his head back and forth, astounded that the girls could actually talk about that and not fall asleep.

_It must be a girl thing,_ he thought to himself, and evidently Kain was thinking the same.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kain asked, slowly getting up from the couch and standing on his own two feet. Aido, Sakura, Akira, Ichijo, and Yuki were already waiting at the door, and Rima and Ruka stopped their conversations and waited with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, let's go," Shiki said calmly, walking over to the group with Kain in back of him. Aido had noticed he was coming, and took off running for the limo outside. Sakura tried to catch him, and ended up running after him into the limo.

"Don't you think she's kind of desperate?" Ruka asked, reaching out and taking the arm that Kain had offered her. The morning light was getting brighter, and it was starting to make the vampires that weren't in the limo start to get dizzy.

"She's just... shy..." Yuki said, stumbling a bit when the sun began to reflect in her eyes. "She'll tell him eventually."

At that, the teens took off towards the limo and got in, taking in their surroundings of Cross Academy. Then, as quickly as they had gotten in, the driver started the car, and the group of vampires happily, well, maybe not Aido and Sakura, to their future careers as movie stars.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When the black stretch limo pulled into the studio parking lot, the door of the studio opened, and a man with a clipboard quite similar to Shin's was waiting for the 9 teens. Once they all filed out of the car, the man approached them and introduced himself.

"I'm Hajuku Ryou. I heard you've met my father?" he asked, shaking all of the boys hands and waving to all of the girls. His hair was a short blonde, but it was definutely not as stunning as Aido's. His was a dirty blonde, and did not seem as if it was bleached. He wore a simple work shirt and plain grey pants, odd for the son if a famous director.

"Um, yes, we have," Rima said, being the first to engage in conversation. Acting and modeling was her talent, and so she was quite comfortable at talking to her employer. "Why did he send his son for us?"

"Oh, I'm his assistant," he said rather unhappily, making it clear this was not what he wanted to be doing as a living.

Rima noticed the glumness in his voice, and she didn't utter another word, afraid that she'd hurt this boy even more if she talked about his personal life.

"Follow me," he instructed, motioning the way inside with his hand. The vampires graciously followed, happy that they weren't going to be in the bright light anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah! There are my stars!" Shin exclaimed when Shiki and Rima stepped through the door of his large office, followed by the others. Shiki and Rima almost jumped into two chairs that were in his office, seeing as there were only four there and nine students.

Aido pushed Ruka into a shelf on the side of the room as he rushed for a chair as well. Her elbow grazed the side of the wood shelving, but Aido amazingly escaped Ruka's flying fists and got to his seat on time.

Kain was busy with helping Ruka back onto her two feet after she had been knocked to the ground, so Akira took it as an invitation to grab the last seat and make herself presentable. She wanted to stand out, and the chair he had was right in front of the desk Shin was working at.

Once the others noticed that the seats were all taken, they either leaned on something or sat on an arm of a chair, keeping in perfect balance. Exccept for Sakura. Instead, she went to the end of the row of chairs, coincedentally beside Aido's, and sat on the floor, curling her legs up to her chest and staying in a ball.

Aido noticed and immediately felt bad for the girl. She always calmed him down when he got mad, and he loved to see her smile. He grabbed her hand firmly and lifted her onto her feet, before pulling her back and making her sit on his lap, like a four year old child on their father's lap.

Sakura's face flushed a bold burgundy and she let out a small squeak when she realized what Aido had just done. Thinking it was too much for her to handle, she attempted to get off of his lap, but Aido pulled her back down.

"I don't want you to sit on the floor," Aido said when he saw Sakura's awestruck expression. He smiled happily for once, instead of being a grump like usual. And to top it off, it was about 10:10 in the morning, which meant Aido was bound to be cranky. But amazingly, he wasn't.

Finally, after rifling through the various shelving units and file folders, Shin had finally found what he was anxiously looking for. A large stack of folders, nine to be exact, and on the top of the pile were the words "Grease roles". On each folder there was a pinted name, and Shin eagerly handed the folders out to the stressed Night class students.

Unfortunately, the light in Shin's roomy office was quite bright, and it had not the slightest effect on anyone, except for Rima who immediately began to get dizzy. She hadn't fed in days, and she was definutely lusting for blood. But not just blood- _Shiki's _blood.

The others who didn't already know their roles were eager to open the package and look at the name that was printed on it.

Ruka opened it with ease and read the name in bland script. "Rizzo. Cool name, I guess I can play her."

Kain opened his next. "Kenickie. Uh, odd name, but I guess I can manage."

Then Aido opened his, and his expression was priceless. "Doody? What kind of a name is Doody?!" Luckily, Sakura was quick to calm him down and he stopped before the pencils and pens started to magically fling into his cousin's eyes.

Sakura shakily opened her folder, afraid what she would find inside. "Frenchy," she said aloud. It sounded like a good character to her. Not very much to do, or say for that matter.

Akira ripped hers open, and since she didn't remove the paper clip, the entire folder ripped in two. She apparently didn't seem to care, and gaped at the name on her page in excitement.

"ChaCha?? That's such an awesome name!!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat with happiness.

Ichijo smiled a bit, glad that Akira liked her role. Remembering that he had to see his role, he opened the folder and didn't know how to react. "Leo. That's....odd. Well I can manage."

Yuki was last. "Patty Simcox. Sounds like fun," she said with a smile.

"Glad you all feel that way," Shin announced, rising from his leather swivel chair. He moved across the room towards the door and opened it, apparently showing the way out to the teens.

"Study your lines and come back on Monday. And practice your singing," he added, smiling to the group and then looking to Shiki and Rima, who were now holding hands and leaning in close to each other in their chairs. "You guys need to practice the most. You need to know almost every line of every song."

Rima turned to Shiki and gave him a tiny grin. "I think we can manage that," she muttered before closing in on Shiki and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ok, see you guys in a couple days," Shin told them as they got up out of their chairs. They all walked out in a line, and each took turns at shaking his hand and Akira decided to kiss his cheek, for good measure.

All nine teens filed out of the building in pairs whether they liked it or not. The one thing they weren't aware of, was the fact that a much greater trouble was coming right their way.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I knida ended it abruptly, but that's okay ^^. I did this all in a day, and I think it was pretty good. Also, my ear's infected, so I'm kinda typing sideways. Oh well, I made the chapter! Review please!


	3. Sorry!

Hey everyone....really sorry I havent posted in a while...but I just started school at a new high school and I only get a couple hours on the computer x3. I wont be updating as much, but I will try to post ASAP. Hope you dont have to wait too long!!


	4. Slumber Party

Yesh.... ima posting the new chappie!! :P This was actually something random from a roleplay I wrote with my friend when we were bored, but the idea was way too perfect for this fic. I had to make it a little more pg rated..... but still it should be pretty awesome :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight... but I do own Akira and Sakura.... I guess thats enough. :D

______________________________________________________________________________

By the time that everyone had finished their "errands" after the big meeting with Shin, the new cast of Grease arrived back at the Moon dorms with their baggage.

Ruka and Akira had insisted that they went to an expensive boutique downtown, and the group was mobbed by fangirls and guys, trying to get a hold of Shiki, Rima and Aido. Of course, they couldn`t stay in the car, _noo..._ They had to go _in _even though they didn`t want anything to do with the store.

Well, that took up a good majority of their time, a good couple of hours, since Akira`s response was usually not low cut enough, made her look fat, or wasn`t tight enough, even though her thighs were turning red from rubbing together.

Then, after that, Aido had a mental breakdown when Shiki told him they weren`t going out to get his pocky for him. Sakura basically had to wipe his tears away from his face with a tissue to get him to stop fussing with everyone, and she had put so much effort into it that she had touched Aido`s arm more than she would in a month. By the time he was satisfied, Aido had gotten his way and poor Sakura was almost in tears.

So, by the time the teens got back to the Dorms, it was 11:00 on a Saturday night, and everyone still had to practice, even though they were dead tired. No one was open to the idea, yet they all knew they had to do it eventually.

"Hey, how about we have a big sleepover in the main dorm room??" Akira asked, an evil glint in her eye, making Shiki`s first response to be no. But then he thought about his role and Rima`s. They absolutely had to practice the lines, not to mention the songs, and the others coud help a lot.... Akira was just a small set back.

"Everyone will come in their pajamas, and then we`ll read through our lines and practice them. When we get tired, just go to sleepon a couch or the floor," Akira finished, still awaiting the responses of everyone else. They all seemed to agree somewhat, although Sakura didn`t look too keen on it, and neither did Rima.

_Akira is going to be such a nuisance...._ Rima thought as Akira spoke, trying to drown out her sickly sweet voice. There was no doubt that Akira was going to cause some trouble, but she wasn`t sure how severe. It could be humiliating someone in front of everyone, or it could be "accidentally" maiming someone while she humiliated them.

"Yeah!!"

"Cool!"

"Good idea, Akira."

"I guess."

"I...I guess I`ll come...."

Then it was Shiki and Rima`s turns. Everyone had agreed to some extent, so they looked to each other for a quick discussion. One glance at each other from their seats, then they turned back to the others at the exact same time, something extremely hard for even Shiki and Rima to do.

"Fine," they both sighed, again in perfect unison. Their expressions were the same as well, a dull, unimpressed straight face.

Everyone blinked a couple times, not able to believe what they had just seen and heard. Sure, it happens, but this was perfect double over, and their voices seemed to harmonize together.

Rima blushed a small bit, then she quickly darted around the subject by darting out of the car, which had come to a complete stop in front of the school. Everyone else got out behind her, heading to their rooms to grab a pillow, maybe a blanket or two, and get dressed in their pajama`s. But little did everyone know that they weren`t going to get a wink of sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Alright everyone!! Get in your places, we`re starting the runthrough soon!!" Akira`s voice was ringing that sentence over and over again in everyone`s head, since that`s what happens when the same thing is said in the same way every ten minutes. Anyways, Ruka had been put in charge of reading through the script, and checking to see if there was anything "interesting", as Akira put it, in the script.

"Ok Ruka, your job done yet?" Akira asked her, stepping off the couch she had used as a boost to get high above everyone else.

"I`m not that far in, just the second page..." Ruka replied, finally looking up from the folder she had in her lap. Her eyes fixed on Akira in front of her, who seemed not to know the diffeerence between underwear and pajamas.

"Akira....you _might_ want to get dressed...." Ruka told her after seeing that her "pyjamas" were actually just her underwear, with her bra underneath a small black tank top. Ruka knew she was show offy, but she didn`t know Akira wanted attention **that **much.

"What?? These are my pjs...." Akira claimed while snapping a strap of her bra. Aido turned around when he heard the loud noise, then turned away quickly when he saw Akira. When even Aido thinks that you`re dressed inappropriately, then you`ve got something serious.

"She`s telling the truth...." Ichijo added in, sitting in a chair with his back facing the group, reading one of his recent manga`s. "She always wears that to bed, even in the middle of winter...and then she gets cold so I-" He stopped mid sentence, realizing he had said way too much than he should`ve. No one could see his face, so he blushed quite a bit, his cheeks rising with heat.

And of course, Ruka being Ruka, she went for his throat and began to instigate.

"Ichijo...how..._**exactly **_do you know that??" she asked, getting up off the couch and making her way over to him in her cream coloured nightgown. Her voice was icy - the way she was when anyone let her onto a juicy piece of gossip.

"W-well, she happens to be in the same dorm as me, so I see her go to bed often enough..." Ichijo replied nervously while trying to hide his blushing from Ruka. She had crept around the arm of the chair, and was now sitting on one of the arms.

"Takuma, do you watch me sleep??" Akira asked, appearing on the opposite arm of the chair. Her jade eyes looked down at him, stared through him, read his mind. He was frozen on the spot, but managed to stutter an "Of course not!" in response.

Then, out of nowhere appeared Kain, beside Ruka and totally unimpressed. His face was dull, and his eyes looked at her like he was sending ice through her veins.

"Ruka, leave him be. It`s his buisness," he said coldly, being the only one brave enough to tell Ruka off, let alone tell her to get her nose out of others buisness. This guy had nerve.

"Hmph, fine," Ruka gave in quickly, had been given that look many times before. She went back to her spot on the couch and picked up her script, which was set on the coffee table, and began to skim through it again.

Akira looked a little frightened at how Ichijo was trying to hide his blushing, something that she had learned ment a guy liked you through her various teen magazines. She liked him of course, but it was embarassing when someone else knew about it.

So she blushed a little before darting away and sittng next to Ruka again, helping her through the pages of lines and lyrics.

Rima came over and sat on the couch, dressed in her usual nightgown, and arms crossed over her chest. She hadn`t started on her script yet, seeing as everyone else would be practicing soon, so she sat and waiting somewhat patiently for everyone else to come.

Then Shiki came in, wearing the same thing he was before. Standing against the wall just like Kain had a couple minutes ago, and it looked almost like a doppelganger of him. His eyes were clouded and foggy, a sign that he was alrerady bored out of his mind.

Hiding in a corner was Sakura, being her usual unsociable self. For a shy girl, her pajamas really didn`t reflect on her personality. Her nightgown was quite short and thin, tainted the same aqua blue as the eyes she was most nervous around. The lace around the edges was a slightly darker tint of blue, and it hungs loosely off her shoulders.

Once Akira sat back down in her chair, when the faint blush had disappeared from her cheeks, Ruka raised her head from the script and looked evily at Rima.

"Well, there`s something I _know _Rima will enjoy..." she said, the words rolling smoothy over her tongue as if she was reciting it in her mind several times before she had actually said it aloud.

Of course, Akira was the first to respond, and eagerly grabbed the papers away from her in search of the news. Once she read the first couple lines, she threw the booklet at Rima, to see for herself what she had signed up for.

"Three kisses with Shiki in a time lapse of not even three minutes," Ruka claimed, the look in her eye as noticable as ever.

"And they're not small kisses either, like a peck on the cheek. They're basically one make-out session after another," Akira said quickly after, the same grin on her face, the grin she used when she was torturing her cousin and his girlfriend she despised.

Rima seemed to be a littlle alarmed, but tried her hardest to hide it from the rest of the students. Instead of freaking out and runnig around wildly or fangirling about it, she nodded slowly and swallowed hard, afraid of what Shiki would say in response. He nodded as well, only his was emotionless, and his stare was still mindless and zoned out.

"Whoa, wait a second..... what is this?!?!?!" Ruka exclaimed after she had flipped to the middle or so in the script and read a line or two when she saw the name "Rizzo" highlighted, her role for the movie. Her jaw hung open in disgust, and her eyes continued to read the lines after it.

"Akatsuki, read this. Try to tell me you`re fine with it," Ruka pouted, shoving the papers into Kain`s face. He took the papers and read the couple of lines, while Akira sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for Kain`s response.

"What is it anyways, Ruka?" Akira asked suspisciously, the glint of mischief back in her eye.

"A rape scene, that`s what!!!" Ruka exclaimed again, even louder than before. Her face was flushed a bright red, from either embarassment or anger, maybe a combo of both. It was clear that she never wanted to look at the paper again.

Kain finished reading it, shrugged, and put them back down on the table. He didn`t seem to be very effected by the words, unlike Ruka had been. Akira eagerly grabbed the papers and read the page it was opened to. Once she had read the most of it, her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Oh ho ho, you guys got it bad...." Akira laughed as she sighed in relief that it wasn`t her part in the movie. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she cast a glance over to her cousin and his beloved Rima, who had just been wrapped in both a blanket and Shiki`s warm embrace.

_Gross, that`s so....cliché... _she thought, turning her glance back to Ruka and Kain. "You read the lines, right Kain?"

Kain shrugged again, emotionlessly like he didn`t really care about anything. His eyes looked droopy, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Why is it only me who thinks that the scene is way too graphic???" Ruka yelled desperately, not really expecting an answer. It was more of a yell-and-tell-everyone-that-you`re-being-tortured kind of yell. "Seriously, read that line. `My 25 cent insurance policy..... it broke.` What kind of a line is that???"

"Apparantly one in Grease, and you`re the unlucky sucker who gets stuck with it," Akira giggled evily before disappearing behind the couch to her campground, where she was safe from all attacks from Ruka. Ichijo was sitting across from her, and turned his head slightly to hide his blush.

Aido was last to arrive, and lucky for him, seeing as he probably would`ve commented on Ruka`s and Kain`s lines, creating an uproar. He looked around the room as he stood in the doorway, clad in his blue footy pajamas and cuddling his stuffed cat close. His eyes met everyone in the room; Ruka, Akira, and Kain were all talking and having what Aido defined as fun, Ichijo was reading a manga, and Shiki and Rima were doing the cute couple thing. The only one left out was Sakura, although it seemed like she didn`t want to be with them.

Feeling a bit sorry for her, Aido walked over to Sakura, still neatly hidden in the corner of the room, and set his pillow and blanket down by hers. Startled, Sakura looked up from her lap where she was previously staring, and saw Aido`s face grinning down at her. His smile was ear to ear, and his eyes were the brightest they had been in a long time.

"Hi, Sakura!!" Aido chimed, sitting down on the lump of pilllow and blanket he had just made in Sakura`s neat living space in her corner. Sakura smiled slightly and put her hands behind her, steadying herself on the ground. Aido smiled back, and sat cross-legged on the floor next to her.

"Why are you over here and not having fun??" he asked, a slight look of corcern in his eye. If she couldn`t socialize with others by herself, at least he could help her to talk more.

"I...I don`t really like talking to other people.... I might end up saying something I`ll regret...." Sakura sighed, curling herself u into a ball and hugging her legs tightly. She closed her eyes, trying to take in the moment, and breathed in heavily.

Aido cocked his head to the side, Sakura`s words not registering through his mind. Did she mean she was lonely? Or needed someone to talk to? He wasn`t sure if either of those were it, or even if she didn`t mean anything at all. By instinct, he reached out his stuffie to her head and snuggled it in the space between her arms.

Feeling the soft texture on her face, Sakura lifted her head up and looked at Aido, who was beaming with happiness. He glomp huggled her while she was still in her egg like position, and he rubbed his head against her cheek, like a small puppy would.

"Be happier, Sakura!! Talk to people...." he told her happily, trying to get her to be happy like him, or at least smile a bit, and it worked. A smile began to creep up onto her face, and Aido immediately began to celebrate.

"I got you to smile!!!" he cheered triumphantly, hoping to make Sakura`s smile even bigger. But before he could, Akira cut him off with her loud voice, being projected with a magazine rolled into a cone and held up to her mouth.

"Alright everyone!! Gather around with everyone else, we`re starting the practice!!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Haha!! Chapter 3 is out.... I need to spend more time writing chapters than playing other stuff :P This is only a part of chapter 3, the rest will be in a couple more parts, since it would be uber long if it was together in one. Rate and Review please!!! Need. Input. NOW. Pwease?? XD


	5. Why so nervous?

Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me!! I havent updated this in SOOO long!! Since August, I think it was. But after watching Grease twice on tv at 11:47 at night, it really got me in the mood to pick it back up again. Tis my new resolution! 8D

* * *

Usually, when it`s around three o'clock in the morning, everyone in the neighborhood would be sleeping soundly and happily in their beds, unless of course they couldn't sleep. Most nights, the Night class tried to keep the fact that they were vampires more of a secret by keeping the lights off and not making a racket. But this night was one of the exceptions. Every light on the main floor of the Moon dorms were light, and crashes and bangs along with loud yelling could be heard. They definitely weren`t going to sleep any time soon.

"This is going to be a long night," Rima sighed, her eyes watching the group of vampires attempting to practice their lines. Every time someone would utter one word, Akira would interrupt them and tell them to put more drama in it. Like she was the one to talk.

"Yeah, pretty much," Shiki sighed back, letting his arm dangle over Rima's shoulders. He was laid back as usual, and he was stretched out on the couch, making him seem a lot lankier than he actually was.

"Maybe they'll forget we're here if we don't say anything too loud," Rima suggested, slipping further down into the couch and glaring over at Shiki's loud cousin.

"Eh, it's worth a shot," Shiki added, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. He sat up straighter, taking the heavy weight of his arm off Rima's shoulders.

Rima layed down on the extra spaced he just made, trying to blend in with the couch as much as possible. After all the events in the day, she had no clue to how everyone could be so... full of energy. She was tired beyond belief. But she had also been working afterwards without Shiki, so that didn't help her stay awake either.

Letting a small yawn escape from her throat, Rima looked onwards into the room, trying to drown out the noise the others were making. Her eyes began drooping from exaustion, her vision blurring and the voices slowly softening.

Shiki chuckled and grabbed a small blanket, placing it gently over her to make sure she didn't wake up, since she was just that much irratible when she did. He tucked the blanket under her arms, just in case she got cold at as she slept, gave her hair a small ruffle and set her head down in his lap. He turned his attention to the others, who were still stuck on bickering about their lines.

"I am too saying it right!!" Aido yelled in frustration, steaming more than a teapot would once it's done boiling. He had it with being pushed around by Akira, who always had to say something was wrong with the way he was standing or how he was saying the lines. "What does it matter if it's a practice?!"

"It matters a lot. Do you want Shin to think you're inexperienced and kick you off the cast?" Akira was standing her ground, and she was doing it quite well. Aido looked in awe at her, trying to think of a way to freeze her in her sleep without anyone knowing.

"Since when were you saying things like that?? I thought you just wanted yourself to be in the movie, so why do you care about me?!" Aido did have a point. Akira wasn't exactly selfless. Almost everything she did was because she could get something for herself in return.

"Because. He'll start assuming we all can't act, then everything'll be cancelled," she answered back calmly, running her brush through her bush of hair. Akira didn't care who she was offending right now, even if it was a seventeen year old with the temper of a five year old.

That did it for Aido. He took a couple steps forwards, making his way slowly to Akira like an insane asylum patient, but someone reached out and grabbed his wrist lightly before he lost it completely.

He turned back and looked at who was holding him back, even though he really didn't have to. The only one who would step in between him and a fight would have to be the blue haired, topaz eyed friend of his.

Sakura's eyes were pleading, although she kept quiet. Her fingers tugged at Aido's fingers, and he obediently followed her, back to his spot on the couch. He couldn't help but smile a little bit at her face, which was still bright red from Aido trying to cheer her up.

"Aido, remember to take it easy on her. She's never been romantically linked before," Ruka taunted, trying to kill two birds with one stone. Sakura immediately let go of Aido's wrist and curled up to herself, looking down at her lap and going red. Aido thought he saw a small shine in the corners of her eyes, and he hoped that her cheeks weren't going to be damp within the next couple minutes.

"Hey!!" he screamed back, trying to salvage anything that was left of both of their reputations. Sakura; the one who never talked to anyone other than Aido, so she was deemed desperate, and Aido; the hopeless flirt who never got a date. "What's that supposed to imply?!"

"How much more retarded can you get?!" Ruka shrieked, quickly losing her patience. "It's obvious that Sakura wants in your pants. You're just too immature to notice it."

Sakura let out a terrified squeak and shoved her arms in front of her face, trying to block the blush that was raging on her cheeks. She cried silently from the embarassment, but mostly because she knew that part of it was true. She didn;t want to go that far with him, but she admitted to herself that she did want to be more than friends.

Aido lunged at Ruka, using as much power as he could to tackle her to the ground. He started to freeze her ankles and wrists so she couldn't fight back, and barked at her like he was a viscious gaurd dog.

"How DARE you do that, Ruka!! You're making her cry! You're getting just as bad as Akira!"

"Yeah, I don't really care. And this just proves that you feel the same. So ha," she told him rather emotionlessly, using her mind control to make him break the ice around her wrists and get off of her. She sat upright on the floor and crossed her legs, grabbing her script and reading it over again.

Steaming with rage, Aido took his head and shoved it in a pillow, screaming and venting into it. Why did Ruka of all people have the most useful power out of all of them?

He clambered up onto the couch beside Sakura, advancing a bit too quick on her for her own liking. Sakura climbed up to the top of the headboard on the couch, leaning back two inches every time Aido approached one.

"See? Now she's scared of me, nice going, Ruka!!" Aido hollered back, swinging his head back around and yelling at the girls. Of course, neither were paying attention. They were going through each and every line of the script, scrutinizing each word and every slightly romantic scene.

When he whipped his head back to face Sakura, though, their faces were merely centimeters apart. She had tried to escape by sliding down in front of him and hiding behind the couch, but nothing went as planned.

She was so startled, she scrambled higher up on the headboard, not noticing that she was perched on the edge, ready to fall any second. Her eyes were glowing so brightly, yet they had the look of horror in them as well.

"Sakura, why are you so nervous?" Aido asked curiously, staring into her eyes like a cat eyeing it's prey. It was the worst time he could've done that, though. Totally freaked out and pushed over the edge - literally, Sakura flipped backwards off the couch and landed on the floor in back of it, letting the crack of her head hitting the wood ring through the room, her foot twisting in ways that only an animal with no bones would be able to.

"Nice going, Aido! You could've just killed her! Now you're never going to get a date," Ruka stated, only slightly looking up from her script when she heard the loud crack of Sakura's skull hitting the wood. "Either that or you gave her brain damage."

"Mmm.... j-just shut up!!" Aido yelled back, bending over the spot where Sakura had fallen. She'd managed to land where there wasn't any blankets or pillows, which could've made the fall a lot less painful than it probably was. "I didn't try to."

"Aido, you give up when even your stalker is afraid of you," Akira added in, flipping another page in her booklet. "Or else you're just a sad excuse for a person."

And so another fight began, but this time between all three of them, which made Kain come in and break them apart to make sure they didn't kill themselves. What no one had noticed, except for one, was that Sakura was in serious need of help. Despite being a vampire, the back of her head had started to bleed on contact with the floor, and she was losing it, fast. She wouldn;t die from it - oh no. She wasn't losing that much. But she could potentially pass out from it, which would result in even more embarassment for her.

Shiki sighed as he looked over everything in the room. Everyone was playing their part perfectly. Ruka being a know-it-all, Akira trying to start a fight, Kain breaking them up, Aido bickering and making stupid remarks, Sakura too shy to cry out for help, Ichijo reading his manga in a comfy chair in between the readings, and Rima asleep on his lap.

But that was all that ross Academy ever was; a great big teenage soap opera. And as Shiki reached down to stroke Rima's hair, he couldn't help but wish it wouldn't be any other way.

* * *

A little more AidoxSakura, which I really need to get better at writing. Not as much Grease in this, but fear not! In a chapter or two they will start filming, I promise. 0w0

So tis byes for now! I need some sleep... it's about 2:24am here right now. And I'm not that tired, surprisingly. x3

*~PurebloodPrincess97~*


End file.
